Engagement
by Seductive Venus
Summary: When dating a Hyuuga, one must be prepared to meet a lot of consequences. Like meeting her family, for example.


………………………………………

**Engagement**

………………………………………

Hyuuga Hinata had always worried about the day she would have to let her koibito into the great Hyuuga secret.

Her family was the strongest in the Konoha Village. They were almost blue-bloods because they were one of the four pillars of Konoha. Their skills, legendary missions, and unique bloodline gave them somethign akin to fame.

It was also an unofficial fact that the Hyuuga was near supreme.

And partly because of that little detail that not many ninjas can just date anyone related to the Hyuugas. The other thing was that they were rich, influential, and had very high standards. Of course, the Hyuuga high council would not settle for anything less than an impressive history resume and other qualities.

So it was pretty much normal that many a shinobi cannot approach any Hyuuga girl just as easily.

And if they did, then they were either very brave or very foolhardy.

She sighed as she continued walking. It was a beautiful day. And it was also the same date when she had said yes to Uzumaki Naruto last year. Her destination was towards the bridge where he always waited for her.

The story of their becoming lovers was almost comical. She was training in the clearing when he came rushing to her with his face aglow. They had been good friends for some time now and she didn't expect him to be so effusive. And then it happened. He asked her, on bended knees too, to be his. She almost fainted and he had to scramble back to his feet to catch her. When she woke up he was already panicking and asking her how she felt. She said yes before her courage left her when he asked again.

They dated, fell even more deeply in love, and lasted a year. It was more than what she had ever hoped.

She bit her lip. The only problem was that her family didn't know about her bond with Naruto. She was going out behind her father's back and he did not suspect a thing.

Of course, being the good girl that she was, she couldn't sleep peacefully without wondering how to break it to him. If they kept it hidden for an even longer time, Hyuuga Hiashi might suspect and then they would be over. She needed to see him soon.

She smiled as she saw him waiting for her. He sensed her footsteps and waved energetically towards her direction.

"Hinata-chaaaaan!" Naruto yelled and ran to meet her halfway. Proudly he thrust a bouquet of jasmines towards her face and she blushed. The jasmines were lovely as she accepted them. "For you!"

"A-arigatou." Hinata blushed prettily. He grinned; her tendency to blush easily was one of the many quirks he loved about her. "N-Naruto-kun..."

He hugged her happily. "I've missed you! It's always missions, missions, missions! I never got to rest!"

"I thought you liked your missions." she remarked dryly.

"Not when it keeps me from you for a long time!" Naruto said with a smile. She blushed.

She tried not to be carried away. So she looked into his eyes seriously and his smile faded. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-Naruto-kun, I have to tell you something," she murmured and his hands gripped hers. "You have to listen to me."

"I'm always ready to listen," he said with the same seriousness. She smiled secretly and met his knowing gaze. When she spoke so softly he knew that he had to be quiet to listen.

"W-We've been together for a year now. It's been a very happy time for me. Dakedo..." she trailed off and looked away, troubled. He felt his breath catch and he broke out in cold sweat. She smiled reassuringly. "No, I'm not asking for a break-up. But Naruto-kun, you have to come to my house for tea."

"Tea?" he repeated.

She nodded. "Yes, tea. But there's more than that. We're going to have tea with Father."

"This isn't good right?" he asked. Hyuuga Hiashi, the current Head of the Hyuuga family, would deign to have tea with his eldest daughter and her boyfriend!

"You have to meet my Father first, Naruto-kun. It's only proper..." her grip tightened on his hands "I never got to tell you but our family has this custom that every young men and women of age who is dating should bring their boyfriends/girlfriends to the Main House."

"Meeting the family is that it?" he asked. She nodded. "When should it be?"

Hinata swallowed before replying, "As soon as possible."

Three days later Uzumaki Naruto showed up in a handsome kimono of blue and white on her front door. She had instructed him that it was the custom of her clan that the couple should face the Head wearing formal clothes and talked only in a formal manner. So Naruto was ready albeit a little nervous.

He was ushered inside by a servant and into the main living room. The Hyuuga living room sure is large, Naruto thought as he sat down on one of the mats on the floor. The house was in the traditional Japanese style that spoke of the Hyuuga's devotedness to their heritage and pride on their ancient bloodline.

He also fidgeted more than once while waiting for Hinata.

Neji also came in to peek and smirked to see Naruto's attempts to tame his hair. But then the prodigy vanished before Naruto could even use the Rasengan against him.

Fifteen minutes later Hinata came out. Naruto's mouth fell agape. She was dressed in a beautiful white kimono with pink cherry blossoms embroidered in the hem and a rose-colored under robe while the obi contrasted it with its bright pink obi. He'd never seen her hair in that style before. The night-dark tresses were twisted into an elegant bun with a lovely ivory comb with a spray of cherry blossoms on the end. She had never been so beautiful.

"S-So, how do I look?" she asked shyly as pink bloomed in her cheeks.

"B-beautiful," was all he could utter. She squeezed his hand reassuringly as she turned to leave. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I have to fetch the tea set before Father comes in." Hinata said with a small smile. "Stay here and wait for me, okay?"

He didn't have any choice. So Naruto, the ever cheerful and hyper Naruto, sat still for fifteen minutes.

Then the door slid open and let in the great Hyuuga patriarch, followed by his daughter. Naruto got up and bowed as Hinata instructed him to do. The blond could feel the hairs in his neck rising and his palms starting to sweat. He'd never seen Hiashi before except on the chuunin match... and that was over three years ago!

"Uzumaki Naruto-san, welcome to our humble home." Hiashi said as he nodded regally to him. They both let out a sigh of relief and the three sat down with Hinata and Naruto facing him.

As was directed by protocol, Hinata conducted the tea ceremony. Naruto's eyes watched her every move, entranced. He didn't know that she was well-trained in the women's arts as well! Her movements were so graceful, filled with refinement and elegance!

After the ceremony Hinata sat down again and Naruto smiled at her. With a slight blush, she smiled back. Her father cleared his throat. They snapped back into attention.

"It has come into my knowledge that you have been dating my daughter for over a year now." Hiashi started gravely as Naruto lifted the teacup to his lips.

"When are you planning on marrying her?"

Naruto spat out the tea in shock. He also managed to spray himself so violently that a few drops managed to reach Hiashi's expensive kimono. Hinata stared at her father, shocked too.

"S-sir?" Naruto stuttered.

"You are one of the most promising Jounins of your batch and a sennin's apprentice. You're overqualified already." Hiashi said even more calmly. Hinata's pearly eyes grew wide. Her father managed to praise Naruto and commend him in one breath!

Naruto felt that the world was spinning around him. Marriage? They were only fifteen for goodness sake! Wasn't it a bit early to think about that?

"F-father..." Hinata started to say but a look told her to be still for a second.

"The Hyuugas look to the future of their children with care. We think that these relationships you form so easily are serious matters. These things have a way of getting out of control. Our family guards our secrets carefully and being in a relationship with one of us is almost the same as being engaged." Hiashi explained as he relaxed visibly. He looked at his daughter with something close to fondness in his eyes. "You are a sennin's apprentice. She is the heiress to the Byakugan. I believe that this match is a favorable one.

"There is love involved and I do not want to give away my daughter to a man who doesn't know how to value her. Tell me, Uzumaki-kun, how much do you love my daughter?"

"I love her very much sir!" Naruto said immediately and meant every word. She blushed pink.

Hiashi nodded approvingly. "Then do you love her so much that you're willing to spend a lifetime with her?"

Uzumaki Naruto did not jump immediately into the decision and thought about it for a few seconds. She cooked great ramen, sewed clothes, and was very good at household chores though she was a daughter of a rich family. And besides that, she made his heart beat fast with happiness. Hinata gave him happiness.

After a few minutes of deliberation Naruto looked directly into Hyuuga Hiashi's eyes. "Yes."

Hinata felt the world stop spinning and her eyes misted over. Oh Naruto-kun, she thought, how I love you so.

The Hyuuga Family Head nodded approvingly. "From now on, consider yourselves unofficially engaged to each other. I give you my permission."

They rose and bowed once again. Hiashi left them alone and a warm and comfortable silence settled between them.

It should've been hard to win over the Hyuuga heiress but it only took some time. Naruto hugged her and inhaled the rich fragrance of jasmines on her hair. Being engaged to the most beautiful and wonderful girl in the world. Come to think of it, he thought, meeting the family was kind of easy...

Hinata smiled to herself. Worrying for nothing was indeed a waste of time. Naruto would always win hearts over.

092505


End file.
